


why would we divide when we could come together?

by adorkable



Category: Green Street Hooligans | Hooligans (2005), The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: Мать Тереза точно не занималась избиением людей на улицах Лондона. Что ж, её проёб.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 41





	why would we divide when we could come together?

**Author's Note:**

> видишь арт @ пишешь по нему https://twitter.com/InnaPoohArt/status/1272128654118715392  
> пишешь в тумане и угаре (местами просто в угаре), спасибо пандочке любимой за такую красоту, И ЭТИХ ПРОКЛЯТЫХ ПСОВ. целую ручки (и спасибо за то, что читаешь за нами!)  
> спасибо великолепной жене за правочки
> 
> теперь у фика есть и потрясающая иллюстрация от helensilivren <3 https://twitter.com/helensilivren/status/1275716889373814784
> 
> поздравляю себя с днём рождения) дарю текст фандому и любимым гномам, вместо торта. всех целую 
> 
> p.s.  
> альт вёрсов много не бывает. а у нас, как могут понять смотревшие "хулиганов" читатели, есть хэд про то, что пит остался живым. и не просто остался живым, но и стал рэймондом смитом, но это совсем другая история (вот соберёмся с силами и расскажем обязательно)
> 
> так что вот вам история о том, как рэй и тренер встретились, когда были моложе. и когда ещё не были рэем и тренером  
> *ignores canon harder than before*

Сперва бей, а потом спрашивай.  
Ударить он успел, а вот с вопросом пришлось повременить. До того момента, пока они не обхерачили друг друга настолько, что были уже не в состоянии продолжать.  
Пит отполз в сторону, окончательно распрощавшись с этой парой джинсов. Карие глаза, которые сосредоточились на нём, на секунду закрылись. Контраст получился выдающимся: белое, чёрное, красное. И всё так близко. Руку протянуть.  
Болели костяшки и рёбра. Болела скула, левое ухо. Ключица. Даже заднице досталось.  
Видели бы вы другого парня…

— Какого хуя? — недовольное, с присвистом, полное обещания, что, ещё минута и всё обязательно продолжится.

Вместо ответа Пит сплюнул на асфальт. Вышло розово, слюна тянулась от губы, пришлось вытереть её тыльной стороной ладони. Зубы на месте и ладно.

— Или вы, фанаты, настолько отбитые, что...  
— Мы? — вышло возмущенно.  
— Вы.

Он посмотрел как следует на чужую одежду. Перевёл взгляд на костяшки, на тех пусть и проступила кровь, они не выглядели сбитыми.  
Спросил, блядь.

— Не в том месте не в то время? — слабая попытка пошутить.

На чужих губах не появилось улыбки, ухмылки или хоть чего-то. Недовольство и неприятное удивление Пит отлично читал на всём лице, но на губы взгляд сам переключался с удивительным постоянством. Даже во время драки.

— Ладно, мне... Жаль?  
— Ты даже не уверен, что тебе жаль, — парень обречённо разлёгся на траве. Ему там явно было мягче, чем Питу на асфальте. Но Пит заслужил.  
— Ты пьёшь пиво?  
— Думаешь, с розочкой в руке у тебя лучше получится?  
— Думаю, пиво поможет искупить грехи. Любые.  
— Тебе целая пивоварня не поможет... — он повернул голову и посмотрел на Пита. Над бровью наливался синяк, там же виднелась небольшая ссадина, как и на скуле. Почти наверняка дышать из положения лёжа оказалось тяжело.

Драка вышла хорошая, ещё бы разговор получался так же ладно. И без упрёка. Что было, то было. Синяки заживут. От пива точно не должно стать хуже.  
Пожалуй, такой легендарный проёб можно было и заполировать. Стоило заполировать.

— Я могу угостить тебя пивом и оказать первую медицинскую помощь.  
— Или последнюю.  
— И у меня офигенная коллекция книг.  
— Не верю.

То, что Пит так запросто позвал его домой — не смущало никого из них.

— Даю тебе шанс изменить своё мнение.  
— Боюсь, что этот шанс может не только изменить моё мнение, но и стать прич...  
— Хватит трепаться, идёшь?  
— Мне надо встать. И выяснить, как тебя зовут.

Пит чуть не застонал вслух от внезапной боли в запястье, когда опёрся левой рукой о асфальт. Через пару секунд стало проще. До газона он дошёл так, как если бы делал вид, что нажрался. Координация подводила, а последних сил осталось только на то, чтобы добраться до квартиры.  
Он подал правую руку и подмигнул, не забыв улыбнуться.  
Кровавая улыбка — как знак качества. Улыбка и всё ещё подозрительно живой (и ворчливый) человек на траве.

— Питер, можно Пит.

Его ладонь обхватили крепко и уверенно, как до того били сжатыми кулаками.

— Ладно, неплохо для начала.

Когда они оба оказались на ногах, Пит привычно задрал подбородок и спросил:

— Так что, согласен? Дважды не предлагаю.  
— Не предлагаешь, потому что предложил уже больше, чем дважды? — последовал ответ. Такие ответы люди не любили. Пальцы коснулись разбитой губы.

Пит обвёл языком зубы, привкус крови конечно же никуда не делся. Правая щека изнутри чувствовалась опухшей.  
Завтра ему предстояло встать тем ещё красавчиком.  
Им обоим, если уж совсем честно.

— И если ты реально предлагаешь что-то мирное, то советую поработать над позой. Невербальное общение очень интересная штука, — странно было слышать подобные слова от незнакомого человека. Который уже знал имя Пита.  
— Так как тебя зовут?  
— Ты у всех имя спрашиваешь после того, как отпиздишь?  
— Только у тех, кто остаётся в сознании, — он сплюнул ещё раз. Всё ещё розово, на траве смотрелось почти красиво.  
— Допустим, Джеймс.

Пит усмехнулся, хотя даже это сейчас казалось ему больным занятием. Но понятное дело, что чем дальше, тем хуже всё становилось бы. Им бы стоило не языками чесать, а зайти в ближайший бар за льдом. Только вот после слов про розочку Питу даже идея казалось глупой. И обидной?  
Надо же, достойный противник не только его отхреначил, но и честь задел.

— Ладно, допустим, Джеймс. Так что, ещё раз, хочешь выпить пива в знак примирения?  
— В знак примирения я бы хотел надавать тебе по жопе, но уже выполнил эту часть программы заранее, так что, да, ладно, чёрт с тобой. Пиво, так пиво, — он усмехнулся криво. Провёл рукой по волосам, провёл правой ладонью — та была целая, а вот левой досталось от асфальта. Перед этим Джеймсу досталось от Пита и его потрясающей ноги. Нога тоже болела. Футбол вышел таким себе.

Блядь. Кажется, болело вообще всё, даже нутро. И откуда у Пита ещё остались хоть какие-то зачатки доброты на то, чтобы попытаться искупить собственное скотское поведения?  
Брат не прав, было ещё в нём что-то от обычного человека.   
До квартиры Пита они шли в основном молча, хотя периодически то сам Пит, то Джеймс останавливались на пару мгновений, чтобы перевести дух и коснуться того или другого больного места. К моменту, когда Пит повернул ключ и навалился на дверь, ему казалось, что на семьдесят процентов тела положили очень горячие и очень тяжёлые камни.

— Ты же не ждёшь от меня разговоров о футболе? — спросил Джеймс.  
— Только если хочешь ещё раз помахаться.

Кивнув, Джеймс начал стягивать с себя куртку так медленно, что захотелось предложить ему помощь.   
Чтобы они не натолкнулись в темноте друг на друга, Пит включил свет, проморгался и повесил ключи на крючок.  
Под курткой Джеймса удалось нормально разглядеть свитер бежевого цвета. До того момента Пит как-то не обратил внимания.  
Следующее, что сделал Джеймс, это вытащил ремень, быстро и просто. Также быстро и просто он бросил его на один из свободных стульев поверх куртки. Ботинки были на очереди. Когда Пит услышал кряхтение, то не выдержал:

— Господи, ты просто сядь, что за показательное выступление?  
— Это ты меня отпиздил, если забыл.  
— Забудешь тут! — свою олимпийку он стащил совсем уж без труда (больше назло, чем реально не ощущая дискомфорта), да так и оставил на полу. Похер, это подождёт до момента, когда он будет чуть яснее соображать. Или как минимум до момента, пока не останется один в квартире — уже через пару часов, не дольше. 

Джеймс всё же сдался и сел, ботинки его больше напоминали армейские, Пит стащил свои кроссовки, посмотрел на руки. Пока смотрел на них, почувствовал боль в плече, под лопаткой, чуть ниже поясницы. Ох, бедная его задница, бедный он весь, что вообще ломанулся... Мог бы провести вечер и поспокойнее.

— Аптечка? — спросил Джеймс.  
— Есть.  
— Мне нужно умыться.  
— Тогда тебе туда, — кивнул в сторону ванной.

Джеймс вернулся через несколько минут, к мокрому лицу аккуратно прижимал полотенце и как-то мстительно смотрел Питу в глаза.  
На, получай, кровь как-нибудь сам отстираешь.  
Ладно, отстирает, не вопрос. Уж с этим-то пунктом у него проблем не возникало уже долгое время.  
Пит пошёл в ванную следом, а открытую аптечку оставил возле кухонной раковины. В зеркале в принципе увидел всё то, что и ощущал так.  
Мыло жгло, вода жгла. Когда он прокатал во рту порцию мятного ополаскивателя, то скривился до такой степени, что всё потекло сквозь сжатые зубы.  
Сука, как же больно.  
Во второй раз получилось чуть лучше. В сток всё равно утекало розовое.  
Пит стащил футболку и посмотрел на себя, синяки, там где они успели появиться, пока ещё не показали полноту цвета. Но и их изрядно подпекало. Были они на груди, на спине, на руках и ногах (последние ещё предстояло разглядеть). Про лицо можно было вообще не вспоминать.  
Больше полотенца в ванной не было (а стоило бы уже привинтить полку и складывать туда запасные), так что Пит вытерся футболкой и бросил её возле раковины.  
Напоследок провёл левой рукой по ёжику волос, но быстро пожалел, та болела именно от движения и стоило оставить её в покое.  
Джеймс сидел за столешницей и разглядывал пластыри, которые вертел в руке. Возле него были раскиданы свернутые бинты, влажные и чуть красноватые. Пит, получается, пропустил всё веселье, которое наверняка включало в себя чужое шипение.

— И часто ты ими пользуешься?  
— Кем?  
— Пластырями.  
— Нет, они лежат тут уже не один месяц, — Джеймс отвлёкся от аптечки и посмотрел на Пита. Судя по приподнятым в удивлении бровям, ему не очень пришлось по душе, то что он увидел.  
— Что?  
— Так и будешь?  
— О, тебя смущает? Мой пресс отвлекает тебя от великолепия моих глаз? Тогда можешь поразглядывать ещё и свои собственные следы, — Пит начал крутиться, изображая ковбоя. Каждое движение заставляло морщиться, но целых два раза он сумел повернуться вокруг своей оси. — Ну как?

В ответ никакой улыбки, только взгляд в упор. Взгляд, прочитать в котором хоть что-то у Пита не вышло.

— Подойди, — сказал Джеймс, его язык в этот момент проскользнул по ране на губе.

У Пита в голове возникло несколько вопросов, но вместо этого он сжал кулаки, опять задрал подбородок и подошёл.

— Ближе, — Джеймс усмехнулся.

Проверял? Что проверял?

— Ну? — Ещё немного и Пит бы упёрся бы ногой в чужое колено.

Хотя они уже успели сегодня коснуться друг друга намного серьёзнее.

— Помоги, — Джеймс поднял руки вверх, глаза не закрыл, а зажмурил одновременно с движением.

Пит подцепил свитер и начал тянуть.

— И футболку.

Зачем столько одежды в такую погоду?  
Вдохнул запах парфюма, что-то едва уловимое, почти выветрившееся. Опустил обе руки ниже, ухватился за футболку, случайно коснулся чужого живота. Джеймс вздрогнул, но глаза не открыл и больше ничего не сказал.  
Несколько мучительных секунд спустя, Пит положил одежду рядом с аптечкой.  
Джеймс развёл руки в стороны — посмотри на меня.  
Первым делом Пит заметил старые шрамы, их было немного, но каждый выглядел как-то ужасающе смертельно, и больше подходил для человека мёртвого, а не живого, хоть и отпизженного, способного сидеть у Пита дома и дышать.

— Думаю, мы квиты, — сказал Джеймс, чуть улыбнувшись.

Лишь после этого Пит оценил своё творчество. О да, кажется, он тоже как следует постарался. Или даже перестарался.

— Обезболивающее? — спросил он, а сам обошёл Джеймса и посмотрел на его спину. Кроме наливавшихся синяков и одной ссадины (непонятно, как там оказавшейся), увидел и шрам возле линии роста волос, короткий, можно было закрыть подушечкой большого пальца.  
— Я уже выпил.  
— О, чувствуешь себя, как дома?  
— Как дома у врага.  
— Извини, пиво я отравить не успел, — Пит усмехнулся, вытащил из аптечки блистер и засунул в рот сразу две таблетки, а запил водой из-под крана (о чём пожелал, потому что пришлось наклониться, а про стакан он подумать не успел).

Он уже предвкушал, что от таблеток ждать эффекта не стоило. 

— Думаю, это не потребуется.

Пит достал из холодильника две бутылки Будвайзера, хотелось выебнуться и открыть зубами. Он остановил себя как раз в тот момент, когда опять сглотнул кровь. Пока искал открывашку, Джеймс успел выпутать футболку из свитера и надеть её обратно. Сделал он это максимально быстро, что делу не помогло. Пит услышал раздражённое шипение в тот момент, когда мастерским броском отправил обе крышки в раковину.  
Джеймс надел футболку задом наперёд, но, похоже, исправлять это недоразумение не собирался. Пит его прекрасно понимал, каждое движение казалось последним. Вполне можно было валиться на пол без сил. Или Джеймс за болью ничего не заметил.  
Он отдал бутылку, стукнул по ней своей.  
Джеймс сперва поковырял этикетку, а потом сделал глоток, из-за которого сморщился.

— Это будет незабываемо, — проговорил он сквозь зубы, потом посмотрел на Пита, который криво приложил бутылку к скуле, так чтоб та касалась нижней губы: — это уже незабываемо.  
— Я же тебе не рот разбил, — оправдался он. Самому пить было несколько противно, но это из-за холода пива. Подумав, двинулся к холодильнику и выставил на стол ещё четыре бутылки. На всякий случай.  
— Да, моя губа сама налетела на твой лоб, прости, я как-то упустил этот момент, — отозвался Джеймс. Второй глоток сделал быстрее и зажмурился не так сильно.

Хотелось по привычке хлопнуть по чужому плечу, сжать его, да только Пит подозревал, что именно так и могла начаться следующая драка. Там и до розочек оставалось бы всего ничего.

— Значит, это обычное дело для тебя?  
— Нет, — Пит сразу понял, что речь про драку.  
— Либо ты врёшь, либо сегодня что-то пошло совсем не так.  
— Знаешь, пока ты сидишь тут и пиздишь, вполне себе живой, я буду придерживаться мысли, что всё прошло отлично. Твоё здоровье, — Пит чуть ли по зубам себе не стукнул в попытке закончить тему.  
— Окажись я в бессознанке, ты бы вызвал скорую?

Стоило только поднять брови вверх, как боль дала знать о себе в двойном размере. Он прислонился к стене, но и там получил «добавку», хотя вопреки неприятным ощущениям, остался так и стоять. Джеймс смотрел то на него, то на интерьер квартиры.  
Поразглядывать было что.

— Вызвал бы, — даже не понял, покривил ли душой. Как минимум он не собирался никого в этот день бить до такого состояния.

Чтобы до него дойти следовало заранее начать заводить себя, и даже Питу иногда хотелось отдохнуть. И от матчей, и от того, что они за собой влекли.

— Приходилось?  
— Это точно не допрос с пристрастием? Футболку ты с себя заставил снять, чтобы я не думал, что у тебя прослушка где-то ещё? Штаны снимать будешь?

Джеймс чуть не поперхнулся пивом. Приложил ладонь ко рту, а следом глухо застонал. Ладонь была левой, а рот всё ещё оставался разбитым.  
Пит заржал, но надолго не хватило и его — начали болеть рёбра, стоило только сделать пару вдохов глубже обычного. Блядь, а ему на тренировку послезавтра. В этот раз продумать наперёд не получилось.

— Так что? — не отставал Джеймс. Никакая боль не помешала ему продолжать выпытывать у Пита ответ.

Хорошо, что Пит отошёл подальше. В воображении он уже приложил Джеймса головой о столешницу и что-то яростно шипел ему в ухо.  
В реальности пришлось выбросить эту херь из головы, потому что подобный вариант развития событий точно отличался от того, что в итоге предложил Пит. Перемирие. Перемирие, пиво, и простые разговоры. О чём-то ненапряжном. А в конце остаться дома одному и заснуть как можно скорее.

— Да, приходилось. Ты же и сам прекрасно понимаешь, зачем спрашиваешь?  
— Проверяю.  
— Проверять нужно было до того, как оказался в моей... — он чуть не запнулся и не сказал «постели», видимо, Джеймс как следует успел надавать ему по голове: — квартире.  
— Вот же дверь, я в любой момент могу уйти, — он махнул рукой, даже не покривился.  
— Шмотки не забудь, могучий ты наш.  
— Ты, кстати, испортил мой любимый свитер, — он коснулся ткани и сжал её в кулак несколько раз.  
— Это на память.  
— Хреновая какая-то память.  
— Так вообще-то начинаются лучшие истории про дружбу, — Пит отсалютовал ему бутылкой, из которой успел выхлебать половину.  
— С попыток одного человека убить другого?  
— Да брось уже, — Пит приложил бутылку к лицу снова.

Он не упустил чужой взгляд, направленный на синяки, которые не давали ему покоя.  
Нет, — сказал самому себе. Показалось, не более того. Сам же тоже разглядывал синяки на теле Джеймса.  
За неловкими переглядками прикончили по первой бутылке. Пит решил не терять время и открыл ещё. Джеймс не мог усесться так, чтобы не дёргаться. Пит смотрел на него и чувствовал, как у самого болела нога, мало того, что от души пнул, так ещё и от души не рассчитал, что пнул человека, а не привычный мяч.  
Стоило сесть. Хотя кто знал, сколько новых оттенков боли могло принести ему это решение. Диван манил к себе. Диван, к которому липла кожа. Одеваться обратно и повторять бестолковый подвиг Джеймса не хотелось.  
Сначала Пит подошёл к нему и зачем-то облизал свой рот (даже вкус пива не перебивал вкус крови), затем коснулся свитера, провёл по нему ладонью, погладил, как мог бы погладить кошку. Джеймс чуть наклонил голову и внимательно вглядывался в это странное действо. Пит посмотрел на чужие ресницы, родинку, и разбитую губу, а затем сжал свитер в кулаке и обошёл Джеймса.

— Эй! — услышал Пит, но никак не отреагировал.

На диван он не грандиозно сел, а убито упал. Бутылку пива вовремя накрыл ртом, чтобы не уделать всё пеной. Лишь после того, как пивная катастрофа миновала, он (не без труда) подоткнул свитер себе под спину.  
Да-а, почти хорошо, ещё бы всё нахрен не болело и не взрывалось от каждого движения.  
Он откинул голову назад, почувствовал смутное ощущение комфорта.

— Присоединяйся, ты тут отлично поместишься, и ногу я тебе, так и быть, позволю на столик закинуть.

Джеймс в ответ хмыкнул, видимо, так он выдал удивление тем фактом, что Пит знал о больной ноге и прекрасно видел, что Джеймс старался не двигать ею лишний раз.  
Был бы Пит Матерью Терезой — предложил бы Джеймсу остаться на этом диване на ночь. Но Питу хотелось ещё проснуться в квартире, и проснуться среди всех тех вещей, что наполняли её в тот вечер.  
И Мать Тереза точно не занималась избиением людей на улицах Лондона.  
Что ж, её проёб.  
Джеймс сел рядом примерно через минуту. Пит не засекал, так, просто прикинул.  
Он попробовал устроиться на диване иначе — боком, а потом повернулся на спину, закинул левую ногу на столик лишь пяткой. Подумал, и съехал пониже, а вот футболка наоборот съехала выше, открывая живот. Пит посмотрел. Потом посмотрел на ногу. Посмотрел ещё раз на живот. Перевёл взгляд на Джеймса, который внимательно за ним следил. С лёгким интересом, если Пит правильно понял.  
Никто не сказал ни слова, но Пит с какой-то особой страстью присосался к своей бутылке.  
Ему потребовалось три глотка, прежде чем продолжить разговор.

— Чем занимаешься? Работаешь, учишься?  
— Может, выберем другую тему?  
— Про футбол?

Джеймс чуть усмехнулся, Пит посмотрел на след, который был заметен над поясом джинсов. Посмотрел и сжал бутылку покрепче.

— Про планы на жизнь? Кем ты видишь себя через пять лет?  
— Мастером джиу-джитсу, очевидно.

Защищаться, не нападать.

— А ты? — спросил Джеймс. Он на диване Пита выделялся. То ли белой футболкой, то ли побитой физиономией.

Особенно, пожалуй, выделялся тем, что использовал столик не по назначению. Даже сам Пит туда ноги не складывал в свои худшие дни, а они у него были не раз и даже не два. Но Пит же сам разрешил. Так что теперь смотрел на длинную ногу и пытался понять, сколько бы синяков увидел на ней.  
И сколько синяков скрывали его собственные штаны? Дырка от столкновения с асфальтом осталась достаточно большой, так что Пит отцепил холодные пальцы (правой руки, ни в коем случае не левой) от бутылки и залез под ткань. Нащупал огромную ссадину, которая продолжала кровить. Ничего нового.  
Взял бутылку в правую руку и приложил к уху. Было не очень удобно, потому что болело-то левое ухо.  
Пит представил, как странно выглядел, хотя не был даже пьян. Он был отмудоханным и уставшим. Почему-то захотелось засмеяться.  
Джеймс рядом снова хмыкнул, но улыбку не смог спрятать даже за новым глотком. 

— Ужин чемпиона? — услышал Пит, когда кое-как встал и обошёл столик с другой стороны. Мог бы и перешагнуть через ногу Джеймса, но чутьё подсказывало не пытаться совершать подобного рода подвиги.  
— Скажи спасибо, что не завтрак, а то там бы был ещё и томатный сок.

Джеймс встал с места (заметно бодрее, чем садился) и ушёл в ванную, Пит покрутил в руках две оставшиеся бутылки. Подумал, что где-то стояло три ополовиненных бутылки виски. Вот только он не любил виски, и льда у него не было.  
Да и пить что-то крепкое было дерьмовой идеей. Захотелось заменить бутылки, эти уже казались не такими холодными. И сейчас хотелось именно холодного.  
А может хватит и пора закругляться?  
Пока он телепал себя туда-сюда мысленно, прошло непонятно сколько времени, в итоге всё закрытое пиво оказалось в холодильнике, а сам Пит стоял у него и мечтал залезть в живительную прохладу целиком.  
Он был отвлечён и даже слишком увлечён, так что не сразу сообразил, что произошло. Руке стало холодно. Так холодно, как мечталось.  
Второе прикосновение пришлось на поясницу, на один из синяков. Пит ойкнул и закрыл дверь, едва успев убрать голову. Из-за этого его затылок воткнулся в нос Джеймса, тот шикнул недовольно, но держать не перестал.  
Его руки были не только холодными, но и мокрыми, а судя по прикосновению, которое Пит почувствовал на шее, лицо Джеймс не вытер тоже.  
Правильно, ведь единственное полотенце оставил здесь.

— Моё гостеприимство не настолько выдающееся, — Пит сжал челюсть и постарался не рассмеяться. Ему казалось, он звучал тупо.

Безнадёжно и фальшиво, — туда же.

— Я же говорил тебе про невербальное общение, — пальцы коснулись ещё одного синяка. Вышло сильно, долго, больно, но не настолько больно, чтобы Пит дал об этом знать.  
— Не хочешь невербально пообщаться с полом? При помощи своей головы? — сказал, а сам подался назад.

Он всё ещё держался за ручку холодильника, а Джеймс всё ещё держал его руку. Становилось всё теплее, костяшки снова начинало жечь. И не только их.  
Горячий выдох осел на левом плече, Питу этого хватило чтобы понять, что и там следовало ожидать синяка. Он весь, возможно, превратился в синяк. И во что-то ещё. Но последнее случилось прямо сейчас.

— Что скажешь про стенку? — спросил Джеймс, пальцами левой руки, которая болела не хуже, чем у Пита, он едва заметно провёл сверху вниз, от лопатки до края джинсов.

Вместо ответа Пит дёрнул правой рукой, стряхнул касание.  
Что он скажет?  
Его выражение лица в тот момент говорило намного лучше и красочнее.  
Стоило развернуться, как Джеймс не потратил и секунды — вжал собой в дверцу холодильника. Поцелуем коснулся разбитой скулы, Пита хватило на судорожный и полный боли выдох, а вдох пришлось красть из чужого рта.  
Из чужого разбитого, горячего, охуительно вкусного рта.  
Пит помнил такие поцелуи — они по настроению больше подходили моменту сразу после драки. Так что то, насколько долго растянулись во времени события, стало для него маленьким шоком. Большим же стало другое — то, насколько сильно хотелось отзываться на чужие прикосновения.  
Даже с закрытыми глазами он без проблем находил на теле Джеймса самые больные места, и нажимал на каждое из них. Слушал, как сбивалось дыхание. И старался не выдавать самого себя, хотя эта проклятая ручка холодильника и не менее проклятые пальцы Джеймса делали всё, чтобы Пит начал скулить от боли. От боли и удовольствия, если уж совсем точно.  
Он вылизывал приоткрытый рот так, как если бы его мучила жажда. Чувствовал вкус пива и ополаскивателя для рта.  
Рациональная часть мышления сказала «до встречи» и выключилась. Пит облизал рану на губе Джеймса. Джеймс в ответ прикусил его нижнюю губу и вжался бёдрами сильнее.  
Так Пит почувствовал чужой стояк, понял, что у самого встало, и лишний раз убедился в том, что под штанами у него точно ещё было много интересных открытий, которые в основном включали в себя синяки.

— Да? — Джеймс выдохнул ему в приоткрытый рот.

Всё, о чём мог думать Пит, было желанием сделать происходящее ещё сильнее и ярче.  
Тогда не стоило пить обезболивающее, придурок, — подсказал самому себе.

— Да, — ответил непонятно на что. Почувствовал хватку на подбородке, ответил на тяжёлый взгляд (тяжёлый в самом приятном из возможных смыслов), пальцы коснулись правой щеки, почти ласково, почти аккуратно, а потом нажали сильно, заставив повернуть голову. Открыть беззащитно шею.

За неё Джеймс уже успел подержаться, но не так, совсем не так. Явно не зубами.

— Ох, — Пит прикусил собственную больную щёку, чтобы заглушить одно, выдать другое совершенно.

Сплошные укусы, никаких поцелуев. Разве что прикосновение языка, и то как попытка отвлечь перед следующим укусом.  
Пит ухватился за чужое плечо, но укусы не закончились, а лишь продолжили подниматься выше до самой мочки уха.  
Он уже приготовился к тому, что и там будет больно, но Джеймс остановился и лишь дышал шумно. Собой он Пита окончательно придавил к холодильнику.  
Промедление считалось за возможность самому что-то предпринять, и Пит ею воспользовался. Опустил руку ниже, даже голову не успел повернуть, чтобы разглядеть нормально, просунул руку между ними и сжал член. Джеймс на это застонал коротко и неровно. С таким звуком игла съезжала с пластинки.  
Облизав собственные губы, он сделал вдох. Всё, передышка считалась законченной. Мозг орал и гремел, он требовал действий, в то время, как тело в основной своей массе охуевало от перегрузки. Было больно, приятно, было до странного знакомо?  
Они точно не встречались раньше.  
Пит бы не забыл, у него отличная память на лица.  
Джеймс облизал его шею в тех местах, где успел искусать. В тот момент Пит понял, что укусы эти казались ему сильными, а на самом деле вышли почти бережными.

— Я не могу больше стоять.  
— Ты и без того не стоишь, а лежишь на мне, — ответил быстро, но понял, что, да, пора уже оставить бедный холодильник в покое. И заодно оставить в покое собственную спину — ручка впивалась в кожу похлеще, чем успевшие стать горячими пальцы.  
Джеймс не двинулся с места, Пит сжал его член ещё раз, ведь руку так никуда и не убрал.

— Сделаешь шаг назад и станет веселее, — пообещал с усмешкой.

Оба понимали, что «весело» уже было в самом разгаре.

— Хорошо, — Джеймс коснулся носом его челюсти, Пит медленно повернул голову в ответ на это.

Тогда Джеймс поцеловал его ещё раз, в этот раз поцелуй вышел спокойнее, но стоило Питу ощутить прикосновение коротких ногтей возле соска, как он сам сорвался на ритм быстрее.  
Мокрый рот Джеймса почти сбил его с толку, но всё-таки удалось отпихнуть его в сторону.  
Пит подумал про диван — тот казался самым быстрым и простым вариантом.  
Так что и вслух сказал:

— На диван, — Джеймс приподнял брови, было в этом что-то насмешливое, а может дело в том, что в тот же момент он облизывал рану на губе. Питу сразу же захотелось и самому провести по ней языком ещё раз. И по всем остальным местам…

Джеймс сел (всё ещё осторожно) и широко развёл ноги. Пит подумал, что мог бы отпихнуть к чертям столик, встать на колени. Следом понял, что Джеймс ещё и от ремня избавился прямо на входе. Понятное дело, что это в первую очередь из-за дискомфорта, но теперь уже оставшиеся на них двоих джинсы причиняли его по совершенно другим причинам. Причин стало больше.   
Он сел сверху. Чуть повёл головой, когда опёрся на разодранную коленку. Хотелось сорвать с них одежду и кончить уже хоть как-то. Джеймс откинул голову на спинку и провёл ладонью по ёжику волос Пита.

— Даже ухватиться не за что, — в голосе никакого разочарования.  
— Обидно вообще-то, — выдохнул он со всхлипом, потому что было больно ровно в том месте на шее, куда Джеймс успел положить ладонь и надавливал пальцами.  
— Тебе так нравится? — сначала Пит не понял вопрос. Пришлось открыть глаза, чтобы сообразить. Джеймс уже держал руку у него на плече, на том единственном, которое не болело.  
— Что?

В этом «что» Пит пытался без дополнительных слов спросить: разве это не очевидно?

— Мне напомнить, что ты — сплошной синяк?

Ах, вот оно что. Кто-то тут внезапно врубил режим заботы.

— Если я скажу тебе, что мне так нравится даже больше? — для пущего эффекта Пит наклонился, навис над Джеймсом. Положил свою руку поверх его, довел до левого бока, там, где как болело сильно, так и продолжало, никакие таблетки не помогли. — Поверишь? — надавил, оскалил зубы, да, было неприятно, но уж точно не так, чтобы остановиться.

Да даже если бы у него уже расцвели синяки по всему телу, он бы вряд ли остановился. Не в этот раз точно. Нет-нет.

— Тогда... — Джеймс взял его за запястье, поднёс пальцы ко рту, лизнул коротко, Пит не успел ничего толком почувствовать (кроме того, как ухнуло что-то вниз в груди), а потом вобрал два пальца в рот, развёл их в сторону языком и прикусил несколько раз, продолжая смотреть в глаза.

Да, Питу реально стало наплевать насколько ему было больно от их первой встречи. То, что должно было последовать дальше обещало искупить вообще всё. Даже порванные джинсы.   
Джеймс выпустил его пальцы, лизнул ещё раз напоследок, Пит надавил ему на рот, на рану, оттянул губу, посмотрел на зубы, полез целоваться даже не успев убрать пальцы толком. Получилось как-то особенно зло, Джеймс ухватил его за бедра, надавил сильнее, сам двинул тазом вверх.  
Всё такое новое и всё такое знакомое.  
Пит подцепил футболку и провел по животу медленно надавливая. Чувствуя, как сокращаются мышцы. Хотелось сказать «снимай», но он прикусил язык. В прямом смысле слова.  
Джеймс раскраснелся и касался его кожи лишь кончиками пальцев, а Питу хотелось чего-то посильнее. Как будто они только что не проговорили это вслух.

— Чего ты хочешь? — начал сам, потянул за тёмные волосы, в которых проглядывалась редкая седина.

Схватиться даже Питу было особо не за что, но он постарался.

— Тебе по пунктам? — Джеймс смотрел на него чуть прикрыв глаза.

Пит ущипнул себя сам за сосок, большей болью отозвался не он, а запястье.  
Господи, ну это как работать на половину мощности при задаче, в которой требовалось раза в три больше обычного.

— Сил хватит? — Пит облизнул рот, широко его при этом открыв, своё тяжёлое дыхание он не прятал, и продолжал чуть покачивать бёдрами.

Джеймс кивнул.

— Тогда по пунктам.  
— Я хочу снять с тебя всю одежду, вылизать тебя, нажать на каждый синяк и укусить возле каждой ссадины, — он замолчал, лицо резко стало каким-то очень серьёзным и сосредоточенным.

Пит обвёл пальцами ушную раковину.

— И всё?  
— Остальная информация пока заблокирована.  
— Диван я рассматривал явно в качестве платформы для чего-то другого.  
— Прямо как и я. Минут тридцать назад, — он усмехнулся, обнял за талию, притянул к себе, да и сам сел ровнее, поднял голову, прикусил подбородок Пита: — время идти в кровать.

Пит заржал из чувства долга. Никогда больше ему не грозило воспринимать эту фразу как нечто обычное. Как что-то, что чаще всего родители говорили детям.  
Джеймс отлично понял его, да и сказал не просто так, чувство юмора у него было, пусть и скрывалось очень глубоко, там, куда Пит лезть не собирался. Как не собирался в самом начале пытаться залезть в чужие штаны.  
Видимо, горизонты его расширялись не по дням, а по часам.  
Но до этого он точно не трахался с человеком, которого совсем недавно пытался вколотить в землю. Этот опыт оказался самым новейшим и пока удивлял своей... яркостью.

— Ладно, да, давай, — он чуть не промахнулся и не повалился назад, но Джеймс удержал его, сам же спихнул правую ногу на пол, Пит быстро упёрся в пол пяткой и встал. Грациозность в этот момент ушла в минус.

Пит обогнул столик и прошёл в сторону спальни. Джеймс не так торопился, продолжал сидеть и гладить себя по бёдрам, ровно там, где его касался Пит, пока был сверху.  
Нужно помочь, — пришло в голову.  
Пит помог самым простым образом. Помог и немного помешал озвученным желаниям.  
Расстегнул ремень, пуговицу, молнию, джинсы упали сами. Он сделал из них два шага, чуть отпихнул в сторону, чтобы не валялись в проходе. Следом стянул носки, распрямился.  
Всё, что на нём осталось — татуировки, синяки, ссадины, шрамы и трусы.  
От последних Пит избавился. Взгляд Джеймса резко изменился, и, похоже, что увиденное поспособствовало тому, чтобы он встал с дивана. Пока вставал, Пит обхватил член пальцами и провёл по нему несколько раз.  
Порадовался, что Джеймс, хоть и пытался врезать ему по яйцам, но промахнулся. Куда промахнулся Пит знал точно — место болело. Теперь каждый ушиб то давал о себе знать, то затихал.  
Или обезболивающее действовало, или чужой взгляд.  
Джеймс подошёл к нему, положил свою руку поверх, прошептал в самые губы:

— Это не спальня.  
— Я же обещал веселье, — Пит прикусил нижнюю губу. Перестать заигрывать просто не получалось, не хотелось. Как до этого не получалось остановиться и перестать друг друга пиздить.   
— Я не смеяться сюда пришёл, — Джеймс подтолкнул его назад.

Пит подумал, что немного смеха во время секса — отличная тема. В этом не было ничего страшного. Вот если бы за ними наблюдал кто-то третий, точно бы пошутил про секс двух калек и про то, что им следовало остановиться до момента, пока они реально что-то друг другу не поломали. В том числе что-то очень ценное. Нет, это шутка не про руку.

— У меня отличное чувство юмора, — Пит повернулся к нему спиной и посмотрел из-за плеча.

В следующий раз Джеймс поцеловал его в татуировку между лопаток. Влажно вылизал, у Пита чуть глаза не закатились. Как-то он раньше не сильно задумывался о чувствительности в том месте (сделал татуировку и ладно). Видимо зря. Ещё одно открытие.  
Джеймса стоило поблагодарить и Пит отлично знал, как именно это сделать.

— Ты же хотел в постель?  
— Я уже с трудом понимаю чего конкретно хочу.  
— Часть с вылизыванием отрабатываешь на все сто, — Пит обернулся, лизнул его в губы, а потом быстро зашёл в спальню.

Там свет включать не требовалось, на улице ещё было достаточно светло для придания интимной обстановки. И для того, чтобы всё удалось хорошо разглядеть.  
Кровать была в беспорядке, тем лучше, что он даже не попытался застелить её утром. Что ему было нужно?   
Точнее, что им было нужно? Что могло пригодиться?   
Он залез на матрас и достал со стеллажа коробку от обуви. Смазка, салфетки, резинки. В принципе, Пит чувствовал себя способным на некоторого рода подвиги.  
Коробку он положил прямо на подушку.  
На ягодицу легла рука, сжала её, отпустила. Пит уже собирался повернуться, как почувствовал короткий удар. Вышло совсем несильно, но он вздрогнул. Больное колено замолкло, а следом Джеймс ударил ещё раз.

— Блядь, — едва слышно выдохнул Пит.

И этот гад выбрал именно ту ягодицу, которая не болела.

— Ты же не телепат?  
— Нет, — со смешком ответил Джеймс: — но я отлично вижу следы, которые ты мне показал. И те, которые не успел.  
— Я уже успел как-то слишком много.

И не успел ещё ничего.  
Ладонь коснулась татуировки и погладила спину до копчика.   
Ещё удар.  
Пит зажмурился до звёздочек перед глазами. Качнулся назад, Джеймс трогал его обеими руками, хотя левой не так сильно, как хотелось.

— Раздевайся, — постарался потребовать громче, но без особого успеха.  
— Может, я не хочу? — Джеймс упёрся коленом в кровать, оказался ближе, потёрся о задницу Пита прямо так — в джинсах.  
— Если хочешь в постель, то раздевайся, — он закусил губу в отчаянной попытке отвлечь себя и не вестись.

Вот это у него почти получилось.

— А если в одежде, то ты предпочтёшь пол?  
— Я предпочту подрочить себе прямо тут, на своих прекрасных простынях. Так и быть, обойдусь без твоей помощи.

Джеймс отпустил его, Пит повернулся, сел на задницу, одну ногу (ту, которой не досталось так сильно) подогнул. Хотелось коснуться себя, но сильнее хотелось коснуться Джеймса.  
Что он и сделал — протянул вперёд руку, задрал футболку (всё это под пристальным выжидающим взглядом) и засунул пальцы по самую ладонь за пояс джинсов, чтобы притянуть к себе. Джеймс, судя по его реакции, ожидал чего-то другого, но наклонился, чтобы поцеловать снова.  
Целовал он каждый раз чуть иначе, Пит никогда не знал, чего следовало ждать — нежности или её отсутствия.

— Значит, раздевать меня будешь ты? — спросил он, снова погладил по ёжику волос.  
— Придётся, раз ты такой медленный, — Пит справился с каждым болтом и погладил горячую кожу, футболка снова опустилась, закрыв собой живот.

Это Питу не помешало, он поднял её вверх одной рукой, а второй погладил сколько смог, прежде, чем прикусить кожу возле пупка. Услышав сверху шипение, он спустился языком ниже, облизал, не чувствуя почти вкуса. Привкус собственной крови никуда не делся изо рта, забил собой всё остальное. Жаль.  
Переусердствовав, он облизал даже резинку трусов, но это ничего, Джеймсу было плевать, у него сбилось дыхание, да и у самого Пита оно оказалось уже далековато от нормы. Он стянул джинсы ниже, подумал, что мог делать всё, что взбрело в голову. Поэтому облизал и член через ткань, Джеймс вцепился ему в затылок, но не прижал. Больше было похоже, что он вот-вот готов был упасть. Пит облизал ещё раз, уделил особое внимание головке.

— Кто тут ещё медленный? — хрипло спросил Джеймс.

Пит задрал голову, почувствовал лёгкое прикосновение к больному уху.

— Ты всё ещё одет.  
— Тебе это не мешает особо, — Пит положил руку ему на член, не спеша избавлять от белья. — Да и мне, кажется, тоже.

Джеймс завалил его на кровать прямо так, а перед этим чуть не получил в живот коленом, потому что не каждую секунду удавалось хорошо скоординировать свои действия. Пит расставил ноги и прикрыл глаза, касание собственного возбуждённого, влажного и горячего члена к чужому даже через ткань прошибло током по всему позвоночнику. И по больным местам, Пит ощущал, как будто пульсировал _весь_.  
Ему стало немного не по себе при мысли, что Джеймс мог это видеть.  
Пит ухватил его за шею (погладил по шраму), притянул ближе, Джеймс выдохнул ему в губы, но не поцеловал. Смотрел в глаза не отрываясь.  
Что-то происходило, и Пит не мог уловить, что именно.  
И дело касалось совсем не секса.

— Ты здесь? — спросил Джеймс, спросил и вдавил пальцами у ключицы, там, куда до того ударил со всей дури локтем.

В ответ Пит зашипел.  
Да, он точно здесь. Теперь-то да, да, да.  
Джеймс получил ответ — Пит прихватил между пальцами его сосок. На это тоже раздалось шипение, а следом Джеймс ойкнул, сжал сильно губы, даже втянул нижнюю в рот и начал отползать назад.

— В чём дело?  
— В том, что ты отмудохал меня до такого состояния, — он скинул наконец джинсы и стащил трусы, футболку не трогал. И носки тоже.  
— Ложись, — проговорил Пит, пока старательно смотрел лишь на чужую разбитую губу.

Джеймс спихнул с подушки коробку, а саму подушку подтолкнул под спину, не лёг, а сел, чуть развёл ноги. Развёл бы сильнее, да наличие на кровати Пита мешало.  
Белая стена отлично его обрамляла. В мягком свете заката Джеймс выглядел...

— Что теперь, в шахматы сыграем?  
— Может, позже, — он провёл ладонями от щиколоток до коленей. Правая выглядела опухшей и синяк на ней уже стал виден отчётливее.

Блядь, ну потрясающий удар, Питер, ты самый лучший. Странно, что с нормальным футболом у тебя не задалось. Ах, да, ты же не умеешь сдерживать агрессию.  
Настолько не умеешь, что сейчас собираешься трахаться с тем, с кем вы взаимно друг друга поколотили.  
Красота.  
Не прерывая внутреннего монолога он по дуге обвёл ушиб, помогая Джеймсу развести ноги в стороны. Наклонился так, что стало больно в районе лопатки. Нужно было сосредоточиться на другом, так что Пит коснулся синяка губами, почувствовал едва заметное движение ноги, удержал Джеймса за бедро, поцеловал ещё два раза, чтобы наверняка.  
Так его в начальной школе целовали девчонки, когда он таскал их рюкзаки.  
Прошёлся поцелуями дальше, добрался до члена. Пока ещё не начал отсасывать, понял, что стоило улечься поудобнее.  
Джеймс погладил его по плечу, а Пит тем временем вытянулся на кровати между чужих разведённых ног. Проявил чудеса акробатики и заодно постарался не тревожить левую руку, упёрся локтями в кровать.  
Почувствовал, как слух поменялся, но едва ли это было сильно заметно.  
Взял наконец-то член в руку. Сил, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Джеймса не было. Провёл несколько раз по всей длине, облизал свои губы, облизал головку на пробу.  
Вздох.  
Открыл рот пошире. Челюсть мгновенно дала знать о том, что идея с минетом была плохой.  
Но в жизни Пита подобных идей меньше не становилось лет с двенадцати, если не раньше. И если он хотел отсосать пока его рот нормально не работал, то он собирался это сделать.  
Скала, нахуй. Железное решение принято, приговор приведён в действие.  
Обхватил губами головку, сделал несколько коротких вдохов прежде, чем опустить голову ниже. Делал всё медленно в первую очередь из-за пульсации в челюсти, потом из-за того, что припухлость с щеки не сошла, в третью потому что если уж решил отсосать, то собирался показать, что мог делать это не хуже, чем дрался.  
Сам у себя в голове успел пошутить про то, скольким еще людям собирался доказать собственную охуенность через постель.  
Дерьмо какое-то.  
Поцелуи точно были проще. Челюсть от них не ныла.  
Джеймс вернул ладонь ему на затылок, погладил рассеянно, Пит выпустил член, облизнулся, погладил головку пальцами. Происходящее стало слышно ещё хуже. 

— Ну, как тебе нравится? — спросил, когда провёл головкой по губам. Порадовался, что они у него не были разбиты.  
— Так нравится.  
— Как ещё?

Сказал бы «давай, покажи, не стесняйся», но даже предыдущие слова выговорил с трудом.  
Джеймс сполз чуть ниже, провёл пальцами левой руки Питу по губам, приоткрывая его рот.

— Шире, — Пит открыл чуть шире: — ещё.

Нахмурился, но сделал. Если открывал рот медленно, то получалось не так больно, хотя это всё равно было неприятно. Такая же боль появилась в сам момент удара, да видимо не ушла никуда.

— Давай, — в тот же момент надавил ему на затылок.

Джеймс его не держал, но опускал, насаживал на член неторопливо. Пит старался не забывать дышать через нос. Пальцы Джеймса сместились, держали его теперь чуть выше горла — направили вверх.  
Пит выпустил изо рта член, сделал жадный вдох, слюну не проглотил, та стекала с губ.  
Ладно, он понял, ничего нового. Во второй раз сделал всё сам, но задержал себя чуть дольше. В третий раз насадился сильнее, до того, что на глазах появились слёзы. Пришлось лишить себя визуальной составляющей. По сути осталось лишь осязать и всё. Дальше уже Пит действовал механически, но сквозь вату, которая в ушах набилась настолько плотно, что он почти ничего не различал, всё-таки услышал стон Джеймса. Это сильно помогло продолжить.  
В какой-то момент Пит перестарался и быстро почувствовал, что переоценил свои возможности, выпустил член и раскашлялся. Слёзы сами полились, немного, но они были. Джеймс приподнял его лицо за подбородок и сказал, а Пит скорее по губам прочитал:

— Иди сюда.

Пит прогнулся в пояснице, точно кошка, пока отползал назад. Тело ощущалось маятником, который тронули и сбили с ритма. Ноги не слушались, но он справился, подполз ближе, потёрся своим членом о член Джеймса.  
Пожалел, что они так и не стащили дурацкую футболку. Хотелось увидеть больше.  
Пит не ожидал, что Джеймс может решить вытереть его щёки от слёз, но тот сделал именно это. Напоследок провёл с нажимом по губам, стирая следы и с них.  
Происходящее сразу стало слышно нормально.

— Теперь что? — спросил сбивчиво.  
— Продолжаем, — Джеймс сжал его ягодицу: — или, если хочешь? — провёл носом ему по скуле, задел больное место.

Если хочешь, то можешь сам меня выебать?  
Нет, Пит уже завёлся и хотел другого. Он дотянулся до коробки, нашёл смазку, а презерватив подтащил чуть ближе. Было не очень удобно, было, блядь, больно, левая рука, проклятая левая рука. Потерпеть оставалось немного.  
Он открыл тюбик и сказал Джеймсу в губы:

— Мы тут все чего-то хотим, но...  
— Но?  
— Но я же сам довёл тебя до такого состояния, — он говорил про драку.

Он говорил про драку?  
Сменил положение, обнял бёдра Джеймса коленями (разбитая вообще перестала давать о себе знать). Смутно, в тумане возбуждения, подумал, что в иной ситуации отполз бы на другую сторону кровати, сам бы развёл ноги. Начал бы разрабатывать дырку напоказ. Дразнил бы и себя и Джеймса.  
Джеймса?  
Не кого-то абстрактного?  
Да, пожалуй.  
Пит открыл рот для поцелуя, на который не сразу отреагировал.

— Руке не легче? — спросил на всякий случай.  
— Нет, — Джеймс погладил его по бедру правой рукой, а левую аккуратно положил на талию.

Так синяков Пита всегда касалась Шэннон, хотя могла бы не касаться вообще. В случае с Джеймсом даже едва заметный контакт был приятным.  
Ладно, видимо началась программа «всё сам».  
Он открыл тюбик и выдавил на пальцы достаточно. Сам тюбик защёлкнул и кинул где-то сбоку. Упёрся предплечьем больной руки Джеймсу в плечо, завёл правую назад, коснулся дырки, выдохнул медленно и одновременно с этим ввёл первый палец.  
Повело вперёд от лёгкой слабости.  
Пит не жрал с девяти часов. Про ужин чемпиона фраза была не в бровь, а в глаз.  
Джеймс укусил его за подбородок, аккуратно, провёл носом вдоль челюсти, поцеловал влажно у кадыка, и с полной противоположностью эмоций впился туда же зубами. Пит дёрнулся, сам не понял в какую сторону.  
Он двигал пальцем всё быстрее, ритм не пытался поймать. 

— Помнишь, что я говорил?  
— Что? — они уже много чего успели друг другу сказать.  
— Про то, что вылизал бы тебя, — Джеймс обхватил его член рукой, погладил влажную головку, не двигался вниз, пока Пит не подтолкнул бёдра вперёд: — и я бы вылизал тебя прямо сейчас. Клянусь.

Стон сорвался с губ быстрее, чем Пит успел закрыть рот.  
Да плевать, господи, тем более подобные вещи люди говорили именно, чтобы получить реакцию.

— Не дал бы тебе трогать себя, — Джеймс дрочил ему так же сбивчиво, как Пит толкал в себя палец.

Он добавил ещё один, начав подозревать, что с подобной звуковой дорожкой оргазм накрыл бы его быстрее, чем требовалось.

— Вылизывал бы тебя, пока ты не начал бы скулить, пока не начал задыхаться и просить сделать ещё хоть что-то, — Джеймс укусил его за больную ключицу, Пит вздрогнул и посмотрел в чужие глаза.

Разбитую губу Джеймс облизывал и чуть улыбался.

— А растянул бы я тебя быстро, чтобы ты обрадовался, — он повернул голову, уткнулся губами в предплечье Пита.

Поцеловал кожу. Там, где болело.

— И? — он теперь и сам двигал пальцами быстрее.  
— И выебал бы тебя, пока ты на животе, не дал бы кончить, перевернул на спину, — Джеймс прикрыл глаза и ещё раз облизал рот: — заставил бы оседлать меня, как сейчас…

Пит прохрипел вдохом, потому что слушал всё это с открытым ртом и дышать через нос совсем забыл.  
Третий палец.  
Он начал торопиться, хотелось ещё быстрее.  
Где-то там Пит потерялся в ощущениях, замечал лишь, когда Джеймс снова кусал его и изредка зализывал укусы. Место возле татуировки особенно пришлось ему по душе в качестве мишени.

— Или, — Джеймс выглядел особенно довольно, даже с разбитым лицом, а Пит уже вытащил из себя пальцы, решив, что хватит с него. Хватит с них двоих: — я бы дал тебе сделать всё это с собой.

Пит закатил глаза, эта реакция Джеймса рассмешила.  
Фантазировать о сексе во время секса.  
Джеймс перестал дрочить ему, хотя Пит почти не сосредотачивал на этом своё внимание, слишком уж оказался занят собственной задницей. Джеймс взял презерватив, открыл упаковку зубами. Ему всё-таки пришлось задействовать вторую руку, каждое движение ею он совершал осторожно, Пит едва зубами не начал скрипеть от досады на себя.  
Но никто же ему не говорил, что всё это могло закончиться прямо так?  
Эй, слышишь, не пизди этого чувака, вы с ним можете поебаться и тебе охуеть, как зайдёт всё. И его голос, и фигура, и его шрамы, и то, как он целуется, и что решает сказать.  
Внятных слов не осталось, одни маты.  
Джеймс надел презерватив и выдавил ещё смазку, размазывая её до самого основания.  
Пит немного приподнялся, упираясь в колени в полную силу. Джеймс сначала коснулся его дырки пальцами, укусил Пита за нижнюю губу, привлекая внимание.

— В другой раз?  
— Да, — ответил Пит, у него у самого что-то такое крутилось в голове.

В другой раз.  
На член Джеймса он сел сам, дыша сквозь сжатые зубы, а когда опустился до конца, то позволил себе застонать в голос протяжно, облегчённо. Наконец-то.  
Джеймс ему вторил.   
Его колени не разъезжались в стороны, Пит обхватил свой член, прикрыл глаза, концентрируясь на движении внутри. Он чувствовал пот в месте, где рукой опирался на Джеймса, футболка тоже стала влажной. Они оба покрылись испариной.  
Хотелось, чтобы Джеймс уложил его на спину и выебал до того момента, пока у Пита не сорвался бы голос.  
Мало ли, чего ему там хотелось?  
Получай, что дают.  
А дают... Да, охуенно даже в таком состоянии.  
Джеймс дышал тяжело и гладил его везде, где получалось дотянуться, в итоге остановился на том, что обхватил пальцы Пита и помог ему дрочить. И стало непонятно кто из них сбивался с ритма.   
Да, теперь ритм появился.  
Даже если Джеймсу было неудобно, больно или дискомфортно, он это никак не показывал. Пит потянулся к его губам, поцелуя не вышло, они только дышали друг другу в приоткрытые рты. Взамен Пит начал облизывать его губы то и дело обводя ранку.  
Она не давала ему покоя никак. Он даже про собственную щёку забыл. И про скулу. И про лопатку, и про другие места. Теперь ему стало фиолетово, примерно настолько же, насколько обещали все больные места стать этого же цвета уже следующим вечером.  
Пит застонал в красный рот (который стал таким в основном благодаря ему самому) качнулся ближе. Джеймс убрал руку с его члена, обнял уже обеими за талию. Даже левой касался так, как будто не было больно.  
Всё что оставалось Питу — смотреть и чувствовать. Смотреть было на что.  
Брови надломились в мольбе, взгляд метался, язык не оставлял нижнюю губу в покое, кожа показывала пока ещё мягкое цветовое разнообразие ушибов на руках. Питу захотелось вцепиться в ключицу (та хорошо выделялась даже под футболкой) зубами. Вместо этого он опять застонал в полный голос. Каждый толчок Джеймса стал резче, сильнее.  
Пит обкончал ему футболку.  
Джеймс схватил его за шею, притянул к себе, поцеловал глубоко, продолжая двигать бёдрами. Пит ответил, обвёл едва слушающимися пальцами левой руки его ухо, опустился ниже, почувствовав бешеный пульс. Правой вцепился в плечо и нажал наугад. Попал. Почувствовал, как тело Джеймса сотрясла дрожь.  
Поцелуй не закончился.  
Пит вылизывал его рот, пока Джеймс не укусил его за язык. Питу понравилось то, с какой аккуратностью Джеймс это сделал.

— Думал, будет хуже, — усмехнулся Джеймс: — блин, я надел её наизнанку, — он посмотрел на футболку, всю заляпанную.  
— А, да, но какая теперь разница, — Пит приподнялся, член Джеймса выскользнул из него: — она тебе в ближайшие несколько часов не пригодится.

Они продолжали находиться максимально близко друг к другу.

— Да? — Джеймс смотрел ему в глаза.  
— Если хочешь, но дверь всё ещё не замурована, — ответил Пит.  
— Тогда помоги мне снять её.  
— Тебе вариант с запачканным лицом или без?  
— Если готов облизать, то можно и с запачканным.

Во рту пересохло.  
Футболку они стянули без проблем, после этого Джеймс стащил презерватив и вытерся этой же футболкой. Под взглядом Пита он снова приподнял брови:

— Что? Ты сказал, что она не пригодится.  
— Это да. В душ хочешь?  
— Присоединишься?  
— Нет, — он лёг на оставшуюся часть кровати: — но ни в чём себе не отказывай.  
— Не откажу.

Прежде, чем встать с кровати, Джеймс ещё раз шлёпнул Пита по заднице, тот бессильно простонал в сбитое одеяло.

— Полотенце...  
— На кухонном столе, мне хватит.

Пока Джеймса не было, Пит воспользовался салфетками, достал из шкафа трусы, натянул их. Убрал смазку в коробку, а коробку на полку. Сходил на кухню, вымыл руки и лицо. Вернулся в спальню. Включил наконец-то свет и посмотрел в зеркало.  
Он определённо выглядел как человек, который совсем недавно дрался.  
И ещё он выглядел как человек, который как следует потрахался.  
Совпадение по обоим пунктам.  
Когда Джеймс вернулся, Пит уже почти спал. Но раскрыл глаза, когда влажным касанием Джеймс обвёл его татуировку. Ту, что между лопаток.

— Что значит?  
— Пока завтраком не угостишь, я ничего не скажу, — пробурчал в простынь.  
— Звучит исполнимо.

Пит закрыл глаза и отвернулся, Джеймс рядом какое-то время укладывался. Запоздало Пит подумал, что стоило достать второе одеяло, окно-то он открыл, чтобы проветрить, а остальной комфорт обеспечил лишь подушкой, которую отдал Джеймсу.  
Плевать, — последнее, что пришло в голову.  
После этого наступило утро. Оно не било в глаза солнцем, но что-то разбудило Пита.  
Он повернулся на бок и застонал, почувствовав боль везде и сразу. Одномоментно.  
Сразу вспомнил и всё, что было после драки. Открыл глаза, рядом никого не было. Медленно сполз к краю кровати и встал.  
После драк он обычно был бодрее, а вот драки и следующего за ней секса у него не было... Не было. Точка.  
Открыв дверь в спальню, Пит услышал шум с кухни, а потом и увидел, как Джеймс готовил завтрак. Из одежды на нём были джинсы, а трусов у кровати Пит не увидел.

— Утро, — сказал Пит.  
— Утро? — Джеймс отвлёкся от плиты: — сейчас почти два часа дня.  
— Блядь, — он подошёл к холодильнику и достал упаковку с соком. Жадно выхлебал несколько глотков.

Повернулся:

— Хочешь?  
— Хочу, — Джеймс выключил конфорку.

Почему-то Пит знал, что должно было произойти следом, так что немного опередил события. Он захлопнул холодильник и отодвинулся в сторону, где его кожи не коснулась бы проклятая ручка.  
Джеймс его не подвёл, поцеловал без лишних промедлений. Пит решил не тревожить его начавшую заживать губу, так что касался лишь верхней. Поцелуй вышел неглубоким и спокойным.  
Теперь всё ощущалось совсем не таким. Стало более неторопливым? Или Пит не успел до конца проснуться? Или остался удивлён тем, что проснулся не один в своей квартире? Проснулся?  
И синяки на теле Джеймса стали более отчётливыми, как и у Пита. Нажимать на них не хотелось.  
Апельсиновый поцелуй закончился. Джеймс дотронулся губами до его подбородка, потёрся легко о щетину. Не коснулся ни единого синяка, хотя, чтобы провернуть такое, требовалось как следует постараться.   
Захотеть не сделать больно.

— Завтрак, кстати, готов.

Хотелось пошутить что-то про нежелание покидать квартиру Пита, но он не стал.

— Тебе _так_ интересно?  
— Да, теперь можно и про футбол поговорить. И про книги, да, про книги обязательно, — Джеймс достал тарелки. Пит удивился тому, насколько каждое его действие на этой крошечной кухне выглядело уверенным.

Нет, они всё ещё не были знакомы. Точнее, были знакомы не более того, что произошло на последний день.

— Как твоя рука? — спросил Пит.  
— Не хуже, — Джеймс замер и посмотрел на него, взгляд прошёлся от ступней до лица: — а как твоё... Ты?  
— Превосходно, — Пит отсалютовал ему упаковкой с соком.

Да, у него болело всё тело, но это временно. То, как Джеймс смотрел на него за нехитрым завтраком намекало на что-то постоянное. Или это Пит не до конца проснулся. Чуть позже он планировал выяснить всё наверняка.


End file.
